The Undead
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: The gang defeats Narkau but with a price that hurts everyone Sesshomaru arrives on the battle and finds everyone... dead?
1. Farewell

Hi This is Sister Inuyasha signing another story for my fans who do not send me any reviews

I don't own Inuyasha, but if I had Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will be my mate

Brotherly love

" This is it, Narkau you are going to die now," Inuyasha shouted with tetsuigia facing Narkau threating to unlease the blashlash wave.

Mirkou groped the his prayer beads, Sango holding her weapon, Kagome pointing her bow at Narkau glowing pink from her energy. Narkau was going to die and he knew that, he also started up a spell that will destroy everyone in a 150 metere radius. As he spoke the last word, the group lauched their attack on him causing a huge ball of flame to rise from the earth swallowing Narkau and the travelers.

Sesshomaru walked calmly to the battlefield after the charred ground cooled down. He saw burnt bodies beyond repair, bodies of the group his brother traveled with. He beckon Ah Uh the twin headed dragon over to lift the bodies to carry to the village the old miko lives.

As Sesshomaru floated on his personal cloud thinking why is he doing this to his half-demon brother, that should have never should have been born.

Keade stepped outside of her hut to stare at the sadow that flew over the village to settle on ground front of her. A figure stepped forward with a dragon with dead bodies that Keade can not idenfity. " I believe this people were your friends" as the figure spoke while unload the burnt people and placing them on the ground in a line then did he pull out the groups weapons a old sword, a bow, prayer beads, a small top, a huge bone boomrang. Sesshomaru placed the weapons next to the owners bodies and bowed to the miko as a sign of respect but Keade did not glanced his way and started to cry and call for the villagers.

Sesshomaru walked away saying " Buried the bodies to your will but do not burn the weapons and don't make them fall in the wrong hands." That was the last words Keade heard from him for he disappeared.

Weeeeeellllllllllllll….. come on you have to review please there is one more chapter I have to have at least 3 reviewes pppllleeeaaassseee!

Sister Of Inuyasha signing out until next time


	2. I LIVE!

Wellllll I got one review and that's it come on people just click that purple button

Chapter 2

**I LIVE!**

2 years ago

The deaths of the unusual group of travelers made of a hanyou who wielded the fang of the great Dog Demon, a priest that a bottomless hole upon his hand, the last demon slayer, a priestess from the future, a fox demon who uses magic and illusions. Their deaths reached the ears far and wide; people flocked to see their already burnt bodies being burnt. The weapons still stands next to their tombstone reminding they were the slayers of the Half-demon called Narkau.

Present time (in their world)

The priestess Keade bend down to gather the herbs acquired for the village when Keade saw a light from the corner of her eyes. She turned to see it more, 5 balls of light descended down to the forest below. Keade gasped realizing that is where the bodies of her friends lay. She shouted to the village telling them to send warriors to the tomb of the band of five. Keade mounted her horse and charged at the source of the light.

Keade arrived at the graveyard to find five figures in front of the graves. Keade didn't recognize the people for they didn't from the village.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Keade shouted drawing an arrow out of her quiver, placing it on her bow and pointing it at the figure that wears a _haori_. The figure turned around and only then did Keade know him……. Inuyasha around and faced her with golden eyes the show his soul.

" What the… Keade? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked showing concern for the miko.

Haori- the outfit Inuyasha wears (I think?)

R&R please you don'y have to but I won't like to have SOME reviews. I'll will update soon as I can, Wedesday at the most.


	3. good bye

Nooooooooooooo! I got no reviews none zip none zero. You break my heart ladies and gentleman. But here you go

Chapter 3:

Betrayal 

" But you are dead," Keade exclaimed while putting strain on the string but drawing the arrow farer back.

"Keade You shouldn't have born," shouted Inuyasha while he leaped in the air calling out " Iron reaver soul stealer" demolishing Keade's body to ruins.

" You didn't have to do that Inuyasha" Kagome said coldly while walking up to the half demon to wrap her arms around his neck and whispered " I wanted to do that."

" I wanted to kill that old miko Inuyasha" Sango shouted from her place in Mirkou's arms.

" Oh stop whining she is dead, Are you coming? Me and Kagome agreed on living our second life like the band of seven… destroying the human's lives" Inuyasha questioned with a grin on his face that can put the devil's grin to shame.

2 weeks later

Sesshomaru was hearing rumor of killing spree in the western lands Sesshomaru sighed and wondered if he should try to solve this problem when he walked on a destroyed village covered in the smell of the dead… herbs and graveyard soil.

_Who would do this? Kikyo? The Band of Seven? _ Sesshomaru mused when he heard " Wind Scar" cried in the clearing Sesshomaru drew his sword and leaped in the air watching 4 yellow streaks of lights tear the ground.

" Come out and fight… coward!" Sesshomaru talked to the forest that surrounded the village. Five people walked out, Inuyasha at the lead with tetsuigia thrown over his shoulder. " Hi brother remember me?" Inuyasha said looking while Sango threw her boomerang at Sesshomaru with such force that Sesshomaru was thrown back a few meters. Then Mirkou tried his hand, it was powerful that made Sesshomaru wonder _where did he … no how did all of them get so powerful? _

Kagome's turn came and go but Sesshomaru got a couple of burn wounds. Sesshomaru now faced Inuyasha who glared at Sesshomaru, when Sesshomaru spoke " May I ask some thing? Why are you alive? You are dead you should be in heaven."

Inyasha replied, "We are the walking dead like to Band of Seven. We were raised from the dead by the shadow brothers that lay dead in the ground by my hand… why do you think I should be in heaven?" Inuyasha said calmly preparing to fight. " Because you are the son to Inutaisho, heir to the Western Lands, slayer of the half-demon called Narkau and… Brother to lord Sesshomaru lord of the western lands." Sesshomaru hesitated to say the last bit that made Inuyasha face go from angry to surprise.

" You called… me your… b-b-brother" Inuyasha stuttered. He lowered his sword and stared at his brother.

" I declared you as my brother awhile ago because you killed Narkau, a hanyou that is so powerful many demons can not defeat him even I can not defeat him no matter how powerful I was, you defeated him because you had a backbone." Sesshomaru said calmly allowing a smile grace his face.

" You don't know how long I waited to hear that but I am dead it doesn't matter now," Inuyasha sorrowfully while sheathing his sword. That action drew a gasp from the group gathered behind him. Mirkou stepped forward with a face full of hope and said bravely to Sesshomaru" You are saying that Narkau is dead and we killed him with the price of our lives?" " That is correct, monk," Sesshomaru grimly. Mirkou just bowed his head and whispered "The demon Narkau is dead, there is none thing that ties me to this world anymore" and Mirkou just crumpled into to dust leaving his staff swaying in the wind.

Sango just gazed ahead at the horizon staring at an unknown thing. She turned and ran to Kagome and whispered in her ear, she stepped away and smiled and her remains turned into dust floated in the air joining Mirkou to go up and up to the heavens above leaving her boomerang and sword. Kagome just looked to the ground and whispered to no one " Sango left because she avenged her family and I guess Kilala will follow her. Right?" Kagome turned to look at Kilala who in turn looked at Kagome and did a little nod. Kilala just turned into a bright orb with no dust involved. Kilala became a guardian cat, a demon waiting in heaven for the battle on Judgment Day. Kagome just screamed and drew an arrow and pointed at Sesshomaru intending to hurt Sesshomaru for all he done, he is taking her friends one by one when suddenly she burst into flame. As she shriek, Inuyasha just peacefully watched the bonfire and whispered " It is just me now, I guess I should go like a half-breed I am."

" Please don't think that, you know I can revive you with my sword, you don't deserve to follow that human that went to the deepest pits of hell for she never wanted you she just wanted control for that she must pay," Sesshomaru said with ice dripping from his words. Sesshomaru started to walk across the field avoiding the weapons " Do you want to live your life to the fullest? I while I am at it come out Kistune." Shippo appeared at the edge of the forest and started to run to Inuyasha when he got there, Shippo bounced from the ground to his shoulder and gripped his hair. " Yes I want to live life the fullest Sesshomaru but what about my friends? And Shippo here?" Inuyasha said sadly. " Just join your friends when you life your life as for Shippo I can revive him as well but I must have his permission," Sesshomaru replied. The Hanyou showed his feelings by hugging his brother and Shippo just hugged his boots, " well if you are going to revive me lets do… big Brother," Inuyasha chirped. Sesshomaru nodded, stepped away and drew his sword and with one swipe Inuyasha was alive along with Shippo. " Let's go Shippo maybe we can live life to the fullest Thank you for what you have done Sesshomaru. If you need help just call," said Inuyasha as he bowed to the tall figure before running off into the forest with Shippo holding on his back.

Judgment Day – It is believed in some cultures on Judgment Day, there will be a horribly battle involving the spirits of heaven and hell that ends the world.

Sword- Sango does have a sword but she doesn't use it the same with Kouga

Well that's that the story is done

People more reviews please and I just might add another chapter but I can't keep promises so reviews please or the weapons are coming out. Uuummmm what to choose I can use the whip, gun, machine guns, tanks, swords, and the feather.

Well come on people review now or pay with your lives mmmmmuuuuuuuuhhhh


End file.
